Rurouni Kenshin, The Lost Episode
by MeWTh
Summary: DIATAS KAPAL INI KEAJAIBAN DUNIA TERJADI, INILAH BAGIAN DARI CERITA RUROUNI KENSHIN YANG HILANG. BAGIAN, SAAT KENSHIN KEHILANGAN INGATANNYA. BERSIAPLAH! MARI KITA JELAJAHI INGATAN KENSHIN YANG HILANG.


PERHATIAN!!

SEBELUM MEMBACA FANFIC YANG ANCUR INI AKAN LEBIH BAIK JIKA MENYIAPKAN MÈNTAL UNTUK MÉNTAL.

Ps: akan nyambung lagi kalo udah nonton last movienya Ruroshin

_**TITANIC II**_

"KENSHIN!!"

Teriakan itulah yang terakhir kali didengar Himura Kenshin sebelum terjatuh dari kapal dalam perjalanannya ke Cina. Selanjutnya dia hanya mendengar ombak besar yang menerpa tubuhnya, membawanya masuk ke dalam lautan ... begitu hampa , gelap dan dingin. Lalu... dia tak merasakan apapun. Hingga... setitik cahaya datang menghampirinya dengan membawa suara-suara aneh.

"Sakuragi !!! Pass!!"

Mendengar seruan itu, otomatis Kenshin menoleh. Meskipun dia baru saja sadar, namun dia dapat melihat jelas sosok yang mirip gorila berteriak pada laki-laki gede (Kaya Yakuza) berambut merah.

"Tenang saja Gori!! Si jenius Sakuragi akan melakukan Slam Dunk!!"sahut si Sakuragi.

Kenshin melongo, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "_Sedang apa 10 orang pakai kaos aneh dan celana sependek itu lari-larian berebut bola merah?_" batin Kenshin tanpa mengatupkan mulutnya yang masih terbuka. Tapi sebenarnya yang lebih aneh itu dia sendiri, karena dia bisa duduk tenang di bawah ring basket yang kini bergetar karena Slam Dunk-nya si Sakuragi.

"Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki!!" secepat kilat , sebuah samurai (entah dari mana) ditangan Kenshin , membelah dua bola basket yang nyaris saja menghantam kepalanya. "Pluk... Pluk"

"Se, Selamat..." Kenshin menghela nafas lega. Dikiranya bola basket itu sejenis bom kali ya?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SLAM DUNK SI JENIUS INI?" Sakuragi tampak sangat amat terlalu luar biasa marah. Saking marahnya , ada latar gunung api yang meletus. "Rambut kita boleh sama merah tapi si Jenius Sakuragi tidak akan beri ampun!!"

"Eh?.. Maaf" Kenshin tidak tahu apa kesalahannya tapi dia dengan segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90o , sopan banget.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!!" (kata-katanya dinyanyikan bagaikan lagu lama)

Sakuragi segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke kepala Kenshin. Tapi belum saja kepala mereka kebentur,"BYURR!!" Gori menyiram seember air ke kepala Sakuragi. "Hei Gori!!" Sakuragi menolehkan ke belakang.

"Akagi-san, ini rantai kapalnya" Rukawa tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Gori (Alias Akagi). Dan dalam sekejap mata , Sakuragi sudah terikat di tiang ring dengan rantai kapal mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Waah.. sepertinya Sakuragi tidak bisa mengontrol amarah lagi ya?"Sendoh yang dari tadi hanya menonton aksi 'ikat' akhirnya turun juga. "Pertandingan di kapal Titanic ini jadi berantakan ya Akagi?" Sendoh menepuk pundak Akagi (alias Gori).

"Maafkan Sakuragi ... Tapi kalau bisa jangan duduk di bawah ring, terlalu berbahaya" sambil mengatakan itu matanya mencari orang yang ingin diajaknya bicara. "Mana orang berambut merah dengan tanda silang di pipi itu?"

Oh ya! Mana si Kenshin? Rupanya dia kabur dari ruang olahraga di kabin 24 di kapal titanic II. (Btw, ini pelayaran pertama titanic II lho!)

"Hosh…Hosh.." Kenshin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di geladak 3. Matanya menerawang. "Tempat apa ini?" (Ya tempat buatan pengarangnya dong!!)

Belum sempat Kenshin mengatur nafas, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu secara ajaib tepat beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Ngga cuma muncul, namun pintu itu juga terbuka dan mengeluarkan seekor (ato seorang) makhluk biru bulat, dan 4 orang anak2 yang ngga ketahuan asalnya dari mana.

"Tuh kan Shizuka, kita bisa naik kapal Titanic II ini tepat waktu" si kacamata (Nobita) bicara dengan nada yang agak sombong. Giant dan Suneo hanya mencibir.

"Kalau bukan karena kamu lelet kita tidak akan ketinggalan kapal, Nobita!!" makhluk biru itu berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Musang bisa ngomong!!" saking kagetnya Kenshin jadi berteriak.

"Aku ini kucing robot namaku DORAEMON!!" Waah kucing robot marah tuh sampai meloncat-loncat segala. "Asal tahu saja ya! Di sini cuma aku yang bisa bawa orang pindah dalam sekejap!" Waduuuuh nyombong neh?

"CHIMPUI!!"

Secara (lagi-lagi) ajaib, muncul –tepat diatas Doraemon– seorang gadis dan tikus yang lucu. Sesuai hukum gravitasi, mereka pun jatuh menimpa Doraemon.

"GUBRAKK!!"

"Eiri, kamu tidak apa-apa chi? Maaf ya chi, telepati chimpui masih belum bagus chi" Si Tikus –Chimpui– nampak bersalah. Gadis yang bersamanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kok Chimpui, yang pasti kita bisa naik Titanic II tepat waktu. Di sini cuma kamu yang bisa bawa orang pindah dalam sekejap!" (kayanya pernah dengar perkataan ini deh?)

Mereka terus melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tidak berarti di atas tubuh Doraemon (ngga nyadar neh?). Bahkan kini Chimpui menuangkan air panas ke mi ramen Instan yang diberikan Eiri sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo dan Giant tidak dapat menolong karena masih shock.

Kenshin? Jangan tanya, searang dia dalam kondisi ½ mati saking shock-nya.

"Nah.." suara imut Chimpui terdengar. "Sudah 3 menit" Chimpui mengambil cup mie ramennya, yang diletakkan di kepala Doraemon. "Sekarang, mie ramen kering sudah jadi..."

"SILUMAN!!" dalam cup mie keluar siluman instant berbentuk hamster raksasa. Sejak kapan ada dijual siluman instant ya?

"Kaze no Kizu!!" seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menyambar hamster itu. Cahaya yang berasal dari pedang gede milik orang berambut perak dengan kuping anjing.

"Bagus INUYASHA!! Ini adalah Siluman instant yang terakhir!" Gadis dengan seragam SMP berseru riang di atas punggung Hanyou( ½ siluman) berpakaian merah bernama Inuyasha.

"Keh.. Kagome, ini sih bukan apa-apa!" Inuyasha jadi sombong.

"Hiks... Hiks... Jahat!" terdengar suara tangisan dari balik tubuh Doraemon dan Chimpui yang hangus. "Aku kan cuma hamster imut, lucu and super nggemesin" Hamster raksasa tadi sudah menyusut. Dia meratap dengan wajah yang sendu pada Inuyasha dan Kagome. "Jahat!! Temen2ku pasti akan balas kalian!!"

Belum juga satu detik, temen2nya beneran datang. Para pasukan ham-ham!

"HAMTARO!! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang bos. Teman-teman yang lain menatap penuh dendam pada Inuyasha dan Kagome yang kini berusaha kabur lewat pintu ajaibnya Doraemon. "Hoi!! Tunggu jangan Kabur!!"

"Le, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini..." ujar Kenshin pada dirinya sendiri begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan segera dia meninggalkan pertempuran aneh itu.

Kenshin berjalan menyusuri kapal titanic II yang luar biasa luasnya. Perjalanannya yang asal itu membawanya ke sebuah 'kabin' dimana pada 'gerbang utama' untuk masuk tertulis "Game World"

Di sisi kanan dekat dengan gerbang, ada pertandingan Gear Master dan tak berapa jauhnya , ada anak-anak yang sedang mengadu gasingnya. Awalnya Kenshin mengira ini permainan anak-anak yang aman hingga... Bayangan Garuda Phoenix dari Gear nabrak bayangan Dragon dari beyblade.

Kensin menghindari diri dari bayangan yang bisa berkelahi itu, berlari sekuat tenaga ke sudut terjauh dari 'Game World' dengan nafas terengah-engah. Akhirnya dia memasuki kawasan yang tenang. Ada sebuah arena terbuka dengan dua orang pemain di ujung arena berbentuk persegi panjang saling berhadapan.

"YUGI!!" seorang gadis memberikan semangat dari tribun penonton. Anak bernama Yugi yang diberi semangat itu, mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu.

"Oooo... main kartu ya?" batin Kenshi "Aman deh!" Kenshin berjalan menuju tribun penonton. Dia melihat ke arah lawan Yugi yang rada nyentrik sebelum duduk di bangku paling depan. Anak kecil dengan tubuh kecil dan kepala yang besar. Kayanya anak TK deh.

"Ayo.. Ayo Kak Yugi, kita main turka , turka" (bicara dengan suaranya yang bulat dan bernada seperti nyanyian ngaco).

"Main kartu, bukannya turka , SHINCHAN!!" Yugi jadi kesal sendiri dan seketika rambut emasnya berdiri dan dia nambah tinggi 10 cm. Berubah jadi yami Yugi.

"Aduh.. aduh... padahal kan seharusnya kartu. Kenapa kakak bilang turka?!" Shinchan mulai lagi membangkitkan emosi orang- orang.

"Dasar anak nakal!! Kita mulai saja pertarungan ini!!" tantang Yami Yugi dengan kerennya. "Tapi sebelum itu..."

"Maju terus Magnum!! Go akan selalu bersama denganmu!!" sekelompok anak-anak muncul dengan mobil tamiya, mereka melintasi arena, antara Yugi dan Shinchan.

"Sebelum itu kita tunda dulu, sampai Lets & Go lewati lintasan 4WD yang ada di Arena Kita" lanjut Yugi lagi tetap dengan jaga image.;

5 menit kemudian seluruh tim victory telah pergi dari arena dan pertarungan kartu di kapal titanic II inipun dimulai!!

"Pertama-tama yang aku keluarkan..." Yugi menarik 1 kartu dari deck. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya."Kartu apaan neh?"

"Aaaah, akhirnya ketemu!" dari belakang Yugi tiba-tiba muncul seorang cewek manis berkostum serba pink , dibelakang cewek itu ada seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang sedang merekamnya. "Shouran , lihat!! Sakura cardnya terselip di sini!!" Sakura (nama gadis berkostum Pink) melambai-lambai pada Shouran si cowok berkostum peramal cina yang sekarang sedang mengubrak-abrik kartu milik Shinchan.

"Ma' kasih ... Aku ambil kartunya ya!" Sakura segera pergi setelah ngembat ¼ dari kartu yang ada di deck Yugi.

Setelah puas kaget, Yugi lagi-lagi berlagak jaim "nah kartu pertama ku adalah kartu monster dari dunia kegelapan... " belum juga selesai, ada masalah datang lagi.

"monster? Serahkan saja pada kami, TOKYO MEW-MEW!!!!'

"_waduh, anak perempuan kok bajunya aneh2 & mini begitu ya?_" batin kenshi terheran-heran pada zaman yang sudah berubah. Dasar manusia termpoe doeloe, dengan mata herannya dia melihat 5 cewek yang pakai kostum tema hewan itu.

"Maaf ya mbak-mbak... disini ngga ada monster" Yugi menjelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran. Mungin ini kesabaran terakhirya karena ngga bisa main kartu gara-gara gangguan terus.

"Kakak-kakak yang cantik, main sama Shinchan aja ya? Kakak suka paprika?" Shinchan, entah sejak kapan, sudah berada diantara kelima cewek itu. Tampang genitnya membuat Ichiro jadi kesal. "Anak nakal kamu tidak diperlukan!!"

"Dipelukan!!" Shinchan langsung melompat ke cewek2 anggota tokyo mew-mew & memeluk mereka. Otomatis para cewek ketakutan dan langsung kabur. "Tungguin dooong kakak2 cantik!!"

"Permainan aneh yang lucu" ujar Kenshin. Sekarang tinggal Yugi sendirian bardiri tanpa lawan. "Syuuu" cuma ada angin dingin yang lewat. Muka Yugi suntuk banget tuh!!

"Tanpa lawanpun aku tetap akan bertanding!!!" Yugi berseru keras (melampiaskan kekesalan tuh!), lalu dengan penuh tenaga diletakkannya sebuah kartu "Keluarlah..."

"V-mon!!!" sejak kapan di game ini ada DIGIMONnya? "Bagus akhirnya sekarang kita bisa keluar dari dunia digital!!" muncul seorang anak laki2 yang mengenakan gogle di kepalanya.

Yugi sekarang kehabisan kesabaran. "AAAHH!! Aku berhenti main kartu!!"

Kenshin senyum-senyum saja melihat tingah anak-anak yang mulai menggila itu dan kemudian berajak dari tempat duduknya. "Cari tempat lain lagi ah" dan diapun meninggalkan aksi kejar2an antara Tokyo mew2  Shinchan  Yugi Takato (Digimon Timer)  bayangan2 dari game monster dan lain2 (kalo disebutin sehalaman juga ngga bakal cukup). Kelihatannya sebentar lagi dek ini akan meledak.

Mata Kenshin menatap lurus-lurus pada makhluk seperti tikus , kuning, dengan bulatan merah dipipi dan menyengat yang menghalangi jalannya di koridor 17. "Pika.. Pika" seru makhluk itu. "Pika.. PIKA... PIKACHU". Kenshin berjongkok lalu pasang muka memohon.

"Ano.. Maaf, tapi sebenarnya ini ada di mana ya?" tanya Kenshin diiringi senyuman khasnya. "PIIKA!!" jawab makhluk itu. Kayaknya percuma deh nanyain dia. ;

"HEIII RANMA!! Jangan kabur ya!!" terdengar teriakan dari belakang Kenshin. Kenshin menoleh dan mendapati gerombolan manusia yang membawa ember dan ceret mengejar-ngejar seorang cewek dan panda. Kenshin belum sempat menghindar ketika cewek yang dikejar itu jatuh menubruk dirinya. Sementara si panda sudah tertangkap.

"CRRR" air panas dari ceret dituangkan para gadis. Seketika cewek yang nubruk Kenshin berubah jadi cowok. "Hallo merah, maaf ya sudah nubruk!" sapa Ranma pada Kenshin.

"BYURR!!" air dingin dari ember dituangkan para cowok pada Ranma, dan seketika Ranma berubah menjadi cewek. "And Sorry buat basah" Ucap Ranma lagi kali ini dalam suara cewek.

"Glekh" Kenshin jadi pucat pasi, merangkak menjauh sehingga nempel di dinding.

"Ranma, cosplay nanti kamu harus jadi cowok"Seru para gadis.

"Jangan!! Kamu harus jadi cewek!" seru para cowok tak mau kalah.

Kaena tak dicapai titik temu, maka akhirnya Ranma disirami air panas dan air dingin bergantian. Tapi tidak hanya Ranma, Pikachu yang juga ditubruk Ranma ikutan kena siram. Percikan listrik di pipinya mulai membesar karena kesal disiramin kayak bunga. "PIKACHU!!!" terjadilah penyetruman masal.

"CSSS" setelah setruman dari Pikachu, suasana jadi lebih tenang. "Pika!" Pikachu meninggalkan onggokan orang-orang hangus dan melewati Kenshin yang masih merapat di dinding.

"Tunggu dulu tikus setrum!!" panggil Kenshin.

Pikachu berbalik dia menatap Kenshin marah. "BUSH!!" muncul asap berkepul, "Hei!! Aku ini UZUMAKI NARUTO!! Anak yang akan menjadi Hokage!! Bukan tikus!" dari balik asap yang tampak hanya anak laki-laki dengan pakaian orange, Pikachu sudah tidak nampak lagi. "Kalau mau ikut cosplay lebih baik cepat, ntar di dis!"Dan lagi-lagi muncul asap.

"Uhuk2" Kenshin terbatuk dan terakhir dia tidak melihat lagi Naruto, hanya obat nyamuk bakar yang berasap banyak. (ninja apaan pake obat nyamuk?!)

Setelah satu jam mutar2 akhirnya Keshin kena giring orang-orang aneh menuju sebuah aula raksasa.

"Nah tua samurai... di sini tempat cosplaynya" kata cewek aneh dengan kostum kelasi dengan rambut emas.

"Kostumnya cocok sekali apalagi dengan coretan luka X di pipi" tambah cewek aneh berambut ijo yang juga memakai kostum kelasi minim. Di sampingnya ada cowo aneh yang pakai topi ketinggian dan tuxedo aneh kaya om2. Keanehannya ngga kalah sama cewek2 aneh di..

"NARATOR!! Jangan panggil kami cewek2 aneh!! Kami ini Sailor moon"

Waduuuh.. aku dimarahin, baiklah kita lanjutkan.

Setelah bebas dari cewek2 an, maksudnya sailormoon, Kenshin berjalan memasuki aula lebih dalam lagi. Di tempat yang rame makhluk aneh.

"Maaf, anda tahu ini ada di mana?" tanya Kenshin pada mahluk bulat kuning yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Miyu.. Miyu" jawab mahluk tadi sambil lalu. ; Kenshin kok nanyanya ke makhluk aneh terus sih?

"PETS!" Lampu tiba-tiba mati. Ruangan seketika menjadi gelap.

"Teman2 dan tamu2 terhormat sekalian" dari podium tampak seekor bebek bertopi panjang. Lampu sorot menyorot bulu putihnya yang mengkilap, bulu putih dari bebek yang kikir. "Saya Gober bebek dengan bangga mempersembahkan.. Kapal Titanic II ini, hasil dari penemuan si jenius lang ling lung dan keponakanku yang bodoh Donal. Semoga kalian menikmatinya"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah diberikan seluruh 'penghuni' aula kecuali satu orang, Kenshin. "B..Bebek jadi jutawan??" batinnya bergemuruh. "Makanan jadi usahawan!?"

"Dan selain daripada itu, suatu kebanggaan bagi kami untuk mempertunjukkan karya seni maha besar" Gober bebek menunjuk ke arah kanannya& lampu sorot berpindah. "Lukisan batas dimensi... Nana!!"().

Ketika lampu sorot berhenti, tidak hanya lukisan yang bergantung di atas dinding sejauh 10 meter dari lantai itu saja yang tersorot melainkan juga seorang cewek yang mengenakan yukata modern. Nampak sekali sang cewek berusaha mengambil lukisan itu. Tunggu.. jangan-jangan dia itu... PENCURI!! (tapi gimana caranya bisa nempel di dinding setinggi itu?)

"Ya!! Aku adalah si pencuri KAMIKAZE KAITOU JEANNE. Datang atas nama dewa. Aku ambil lukisannya yach!" seru Jeane. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah biji catur dan mu menancapkannya pada lukisan Nana. (TIDAAAKKK (ToT))

"Tap" tangan Jeane ditangkap oleh seorang cowok berambut ungu yang melayang dengan sepasang sayap hitam di punggung. "Jangan lukai lukisan yang cantik ini ya nona.." ucap cowok itu dengan lembut. "Aku Dark Mousy, senang bertemu dengan anda" Dark mengecup punggung tangan Jeanne. Wajah Jeanne memerah.

"ta.. tapi dalam lukisan itu ada roh jahatnya" kata Jeanne tersipu.

"Roh jahat?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar seruan dari arah kerumunan orang tepat di samping Kenshin. "Aku, Dr.RIN akan mengatasinya!" seru seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala peramal feng sui. "Wahai Sherlong sang pengusa Feng sui..." belum saja mantra selesai dibacakan, dari papan ramalan si cewek keluar orang berpakaian detective eropa abad pertengahan.

Kenshin pingsan seketika.

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes here.. ada apa memanggilku dari kematian?" tanya si detective sambil menghisap tembakau di pipanya. "So what mei rin?"

"Siapa manggil kamu?" Mei rin mendengus kesal. "Aku manggil Sherlong bukan sherlock!"

Masih 'nempel' di dinding, dekat lukisan, Jeanne tertawa cekikikan. "Bodoh! Hihihi ... masih mendingan monyet deh! Dasar norak!"

Mei Rin merasa sangat tersungging eh tersinggung. Tanpa basa –basi, dia langsung kasih perintah sama Sherlock. "Tangkap pencuri cewek itu!"

"Ok. Bos!" Sherlock memberi hormat pada Mei Rin lalu melempar pipanya tepat ke kepala Jeanne. "Pluk.." walau kelihatannya tidak menyakitakan maupun keras, tapi karena terkena pipa rokok itu , Jeanne kahilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berdebum di lantai.

"Nah... " Mei Rin tahu2 sudah berdiri di samping Jeanne, "Sekarang saatnya untuk, pembalasan, atas, penghinaan" geraman Mei Rin membuat wajah Jeanne pucat. "HUWAAAA..." sekarang terjadilah aksi kejar2an Mei Rin dan Jeanne.

Dark dari tadi memanfaatkan kesempatan saat kedua cewek itu adu mulut untuk mencuri lukisan, tapi ternyata... "Sial!! Kenapa lukisan ini ngga lepas2 dari dinding?" maki Dark. "_lebih usaha dong dark!!_" seru Daisuke,bagian lain dari dark yang yang kini lagi nyantai dalam tubuh dark. "Enak aja ngomong! Bantuin napa!?"

"Percuma..." seorang cowok cakep bermata dan berambut biru dengan sepasang sayap putih melayang tepat di hadapan Dark. Lukisan Nana berada diantara mereka yang kini beradu pandangan. "Lukisannya sudah ku lem di dinding" ucap si sayap putih sambil nunjukin lem gajah afrika di tangannya.

"Hiwatari.." Dark memanggil si sayap putih. Nampak senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Kebetulan , aku punya jurus jitu untuk kamu!"

Angin semilir mengelilingi Dark lalu membuat pusaran yang kuat. Saat pusaran itu reda, Dark sudah menghilang berganti dengan cowok cute mungil berambut merah dan bermata ruby. "_Dark!! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh ku?"_ Suara kemarahan bergema di kepala 'Daisuke' yang memiliki kesadaran Dark.

"Dai...suke?" Hiwatari tampak ragu. Tidak seyakin saat mau menangkap Dark.

"Iya♥ ini aku" jawab 'Daisuke'(kesadarannya Dark) sok imoet. "Hiwa - kun♥... kamu mau nolongin aku♥ ngga♥??♥"Pinta 'Daisuke' dengan genitnya. Kesadaran Daisuke yang sesungguhnya aja sampai merinding.

"Tolong?" tanya Hiwatari lagi.

"Iya♥... Tolong ambilkan lukisannya♥ ya♥" Pinta 'Daisuke' lagi penuh harap. Dia ,mendekati Hiwatari. Sayap hitamnya menyentuh sayap putih Hiwatari "To..long♥♥♥ Kita teman kan♥♥"

"Kwek3, sama cewek aja Hiwatari tidak tergoda , apalagi cowok" Seru paman gober yang terlupakan.

(Ngomong2 soal terlupakan, sekarang Kenshin yang pingsan disangka sebagai orang yang bercosplay sebagai samurai mati).

"KRAK!" Lukisan antara dimensi Nana, beserta dinding beradius 10 cm disekelilingnya tercabut oleh Hiwatari. "Ini, Daisuke"

Paman Gober shock dan pingsan seketika.

"Trims ya ♥Hiwa♥" Seru 'Daisuke' gembira. Tapi belum juga lukisan itu pindah ke tangan 'Daisuke', datang seorang pencuri lain yang dengan cepat mengembat tuh lukisan. "HWA!!!" saking kagetnya, 'Daisuke' kembali menjadi Dark.

"Atas nama KAITO KID –aku sendiri– kuucapkan terima kasih" Ucap seseorang berpakaian tuksedo putih yang kini memegang lukisan antar dimensi Nana. "See U!! ♥"

"Bush!!" di tengah asap yang ditimbulkannya , Kaito Kid menghilang. "Sialan!! Padahal udah susah2 menipu Hiwatari dengan menyamar jadi daisuke!!"

Dark si pencuri ulung kecolongan! (Maling kemalingan). Bukan hanya itu, kini dia harus mengahadapi Hiwatari yang telah berubah menjadi Krad.

"Dark!! Kamu telah melukai perasaan Satoshi- sama!!" Seru Krad marah (nama hiwatari adalah Hikari Satoshi). Dark mengambil ancang2 untuk kabur.

"Sama kaya kaito kid,.." dark berbasa-basi sambil nyengir. "Aku juga mau bilang... see u!" Dark langsung terbang menjauhi Krad.

"Berhenti!!" perintah Krad yang mengejar Dark. Hmmm... mulai kejar2an diudara nih!

"Ngga mau!!" Dark menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau aku berhenti, kamu pasti membunuhku!!"

"Tidak kok..."Krad menmbantah. "Aku hanya akan membuat 'Daisuke' 'kencan' dengan Satoshi-sama♥"

Mendengar jawaban itu , Dark bukannya semakin tenang, tapi justru ketakutan. "Mendingan dibunuh, dari pada aku kencan sama Hiwatari" bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu, Dark memecahkan kaca jendela dan kabur ke atas lautan. Krad segera menyusul dengan riang.

Ohya, bagaimana dengan Kid si Pencuri? Dia sekarang sedang menyamar sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Sedangkan para polisi mengejar Topeng Tuxedo yang telah disiram dengan cat putih oleh kid. "Benar-benar lancar!" bisik kid pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Jeanne! Jangan kabur ya!!" Rin dan Jeanne masih main kejar-kejaran. Kali ini di sisi Jeanne ada 1 orang cowok dan di sisi Rin ada 4 orang cowok. Kid lumayan menikmati aksi kejar2an itu hingga terlihat olehnya sosok anak kecil berkacamata datang menghampirinya.

"Conan Edogawa" Desis Kid. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Conan melangkah mendekati Kid. Mata milik Conan yang tajam telihat di balik kacamatanya, membuat Kid bersemangat. "Aku ini Shinichi Kudo... kamu mau menangkap dirimu sendiri?" tantang Kid. Tapi...

"Ai! Kamu dimana?" Conan berlalu melewati Kid. "Ai..."

"Gubrak!!" Kid jatuh di tempat. Kasian deh lu di cuex-in "Syuut" ternyata lukisan ditangan Kid terlepas saat dia jatuh.

"Lukisannya!!" teriak Kid. Dan teriakannya ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya langung menoleh dan membuat semua orang disana melihat lukisan (yang paling diinginkan seluruh orang) jatuh dan nimpuk kepala Kenshin yang pingsan. "Ai!!" Oooh ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak melihat lukisan itu.

"Hmm.. ada apa ya?" Keshin tersadar dari pingsannya dan memungut lukisan itu lalu duduk hendak mengambil nafas.Tapi niatan untuk bernafas lega langsung dibatalkan karena semua orang di aula memandang marah pada dirinya. "Ai..." ada juga yang tidak memandangnya.

"KEMBALIKAN LUKISANNYA!!" seru orang-orang marah dan segera mengejar Kenshin yang saking shocknya langusng lari tanpa sempat melepaskan lukisan di tangannya. Semua orang mengejarnya, penuh nafsu membunuh. "Ai.." ternyata ada juga yang tidak mengejar Kenshin. "Ai... kamu kemana?"

"Kenapa baru saja sadar dari pingsan sudah dikejar orang-orang aneh?!!" Kenshin jadi ingin menangis. Dan saat telah sampai di geladak kapal, dia bertubrukan dengan Inuyasha yang di kejar2 oleh pasukan ham2 (Hamtaro cs). "_Gawat!!_" batin Kenshin. Dia tak bisa melarikan diri atau membela dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak membawa katana (pedang).

Semua orang mengelilingi Kenshin dengan tampang sangar. "Ai!" ternyata ada juga yang tidak mengelilingi Kenshin.

"UWAAA!!" teriak Kenshin keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya cahaya super terang dari dalam lukisan, seperti sebuah bom yang siap untuk meledak.

Lalu...

"PYASH!!! Pyash.." Ombak menghantam tepian karang. Kini Kenshin telah berada di tepian pantai daratan cina. Karena kejadian yang benar-benar diluar logika yang menimpanya dalam semalam, Kenshin nantinya akan melupakan semua yang terjadi. "Ai!!"

Hei!! Jangan mulai lagi deh! Soalnya cerita ini udah

**TAMAT**

Mew?? aneh ya mew? memory lama saat tahun 2002...

Cerita ini menampilkan 24 manga, komik and anime. Juga dengan 2 bintang tamu. Tuan sherlock holmes dan Kattleen dari animonster.

Mungkin ceritanya rada garink.(Mew sendiri merasa tulisannya garink buanget) Tapi maklumilah karena pada saat menulis cerita ini mewth lagi error menyambut ujian. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Bentar lagi juga UJIAN!!!

Thanks 4 reading. R&R please

mewth


End file.
